Untold Measures
by Miss-Snapey
Summary: Remus Lupin admits to the new Muggles teacher that he's loved her for years. But another loves her too. Severus. Will he tell her before it's too late?
1. Wanting the Impossible

_Title: Untold Measures  
Summary: It's Hermione's first year as a teacher at Hogwarts. She's the new Muggle Studies Professor who catches the attention of the returning Remus Lupin. As she begins her new romance something old is reborn in Severus Snape and he realizes that he loves the young Witch himself. Will he ever stand a chance with her? Especially when Remus seems so good for her?  
Disclaimer: Hermione is an adult and in a relationship with an old teacher. If that bothers you, don't read any farther. Hints of romance between a teacher and student.  
Pairings: HG/RL, HG/SS, RW/OC, HP/OC, DM/OC.  
Rated R. Sexual content in some Chapters. Swearing.  
Author: Miss-Snapey  
  
"Remus, you're so sweet in helping me with my things and showing me where my office is," Hermione Granger gushed warmly. "Harry always said you were so nice."  
  
"Anything to help out such a beautiful young woman, Hermione," Remus beamed back in return. "Severus did tell me that you were arriving this morning."  
  
"Professor Snape was supposed to meet me at the train." She said. "He sent you instead, didn't he?"  
  
"He did," Remus admitted softly. "But I'm happy that he did. Image that old goat there to greet you off the train, when you could see my charming face instead?"  
  
Hermione laughed, setting her box of things upon her desk. "Now you sound like Draco Malfoy, Remus."  
  
"I heard you dated him in your seventh year," Remus mentioned with noted interest. "I thought you would have blasted his head off before ever dating that boy."  
  
"Draco changed alot in sixth year, Remus," Hermione reminded her friend. "After learning about his father it changed him. Draco is a great man now and someone I'm proud to call my friend."  
  
"But you didn't marry him." Remus said. "Why not? Was it the Weasley boy or Harry?"  
  
Hermione lowered her head at that casual mention. "It was quite a lot of things, actually. I cared for Harry, very much. But I never was in love with him. Not in a romantic kind of way. More like a brother, I'd say."  
  
"And Weasley?"  
  
"I think I'll always love Ron." Hermione declared proudly. "But it would never have worked out for us. I never thought it fair that I'd pick Ron or Harry over the other. That's when I let myself move on with Draco. He was never a risk at losing my friends should I enter a romance. He was safe."  
  
"But why didn't you marry Draco after your seventh year?" Remus pressed. "I heard that he was crushed in losing you. He truly was in love with you."  
  
"Why so interested, Professor?" Hermione teased.  
  
Remus moved closer toward her and gently took her close in an embrace. "Because since your seventh year, Miss Granger, I've been dying to do this."  
  
That was when Remus Lupin kissed Hermione Granger for the first time, and it was also the first time that Severus Snape realized he felt something more toward the new Muggles Professor than he ever thought possible.  
  
"Ahem, Professors Lupin and Granger," Snape sneered.  
  
The couple broke apart, blushing wildly. "Severus," Remus beamed happily at the sight of his old 'friend'. "I'm back!"  
  
_


	2. Lusting for Hermione

_Two Months later  
  
_"Hello, Severus," Remus Lupin grinned widely. "I wasn't expecting you this morning. You're not due to teach my class until this afternoon. Hermione was adamant about leaving for her parents house, early."  
  
Severus Snape stepped inside Lupin's Office with a dark scowl on his unusual looking face. His look always told that Severus was likely handsome once. But no one had bothered to try and notice.  
  
"You're visiting the girl's parents, Lupin?" Snape said dryly. "Next you'll be telling me that your new shag of the month is your fiancé. Really, so _small _of you, Lupin. Hermione is so young and likely has lots of lovers meeting mummy and daddy. I wouldn't view this trip as nothing, Remus."  
  
Remus scoffed furiously and slammed a book onto his desk. "Dammit, Severus, why are you so hateful toward us? Can't you possibly think that I'm in love with her and am incredibly happy with her at my side? Can't you even think that it's possible that despite my being an old man, this sexy young woman just might love me in return? What the hell is wrong with that?"  
  
Snape was speechless. The idea of Remus being in love wasn't difficult to phantom, but thinking of Hermione loving Remus in return was insane. Especially since they'd only been seeing each other for two months and Hermione was only twenty-two years old and Remus was in his forties.  
  
"Nothing, I guess," Severus admitted sharply. "But I think you're being played for a fool."  
  
"Then the hell with you, you blind old bat!"  
  
Remus then stalked out of his Office, leaving a stunned Snape in his wake.  
  



	3. The Doomed Affair

"Hermione, I know we've been only together a few months, but I was wondering something." Remus began.  
  
Hermione sat on the Sofa of his quarters intently looking into his soft eyes with a smile upon her face. They had indeed only been together a few months, but they'd been the most happy of her life.  
  
If he was about to ask the question she thought he was, Hermione decided that she was going to say yes. Not even being with Ron had made her so happy; even though that part of their relationship had failed, it still was a good time to look back on for her.  
  
"Hermione, I love you so very much. I never dreamed that this chance would come to me so late in life, but I do not want it to pass me by," Remus told her firmly with great seriousness. "Will you please, marry me, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione cried, perfectly thrilled in the moment. "I love you too, Remus." She then kissed him passionately.  
  
Hermione Granger was getting married. Who would have thought that of the bushy haired little Hogwarts know-it-all?  
  
They pulled apart as moonlight began dancing in the room with them through the windows. Hermione beamed lovingly at Remus, completely forgetting what usually happened next for her fiancé.  
  
Remus was about to take another kiss when he abruptly pulled away from Hermione's reach.   
  
"Remus, whats the matter?" She asked, teasingly. "Don't you want to kiss me?"  
  
"Hermione," Remus moaned in agony, as a wave of intense pain ripped it's way down his back. "Please, go. Please."  
  
"Remus, whats the-" Hermione trailed off as she saw the moonlight dance upon his handsome face. "Oh, gods no." She whispered. "Remus, it will be all right. I'll go and get Professor Snape. He'll give you the potion."  
  
"It's too late, my love," Remus choked, as another intense wave shot through his system, making him howl. "Run, Hermione. Run, while you still can."  
  
"You're in pain," Hermione whispered fearfully. "I need to find your potion. It will help."  
  
"I never picked it up from Severus, this week," Remus laughed bitterly. "I forgot too."  
  
"I'm going to get, Severus," Hermione told him. "He'll help us."  
  
"It's too late," Remus spat, falling over now onto the floor. "I TOLD YOU TO RUN! NOW!" Remus then howled again into the night air.  
  
Hermione then ran for the door. By then, it was much too late.  
  



	4. The Big Goodbye

_"Hermione, are you all right?"  
  
Hermione opened her brown eyes to see herself laying on a bed inside the hospital wing. Severus Snape was standing over her. His eyes watched her with an unknown fear in them.  
  
"Remus, where is he?" She sobbed. "We were so happy, Severus. We were getting married, then ... he changed, Severus. He became the werewolf and he attacked me."  
  
"He wouldn't have intended to, Professor," Severus said, trying to place himself at a distance from the situation. She looked so pained and desperate right now. He fought the urge to just hold her in his arms.  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly. "Remus the man wouldn't have, but Remus the wolf didn't even know who I was. It didn't care."  
  
"You can still marry Remus the man," Severus told her, the words itching as he spoke them. "He is still the same person whom you loved inside. It's just the moonlight that changes him into the wolf, Hermione. You know this."  
  
"How can I have a future with a man like that. Severus?" Hermione cried against his hand on her face. "I thought it would be fine, but what if he forgets to take the potion again? What if we have children and he forgets then?" She asked heart brokenly.  
  
"Hermione, I think you have quite a lot to consider," Severus whispered against her ear. "Consider every single thing before deciding. Consider... consider me."  
  
With that, Severus finally gave in and kissed her. She returned the kiss before he felt a small hand sharply strike his face.  
  
"How dare you!" Hermione sobbed. "You're our friend. I trusted you!"  
  
"I'll leave you be, then," Severus said quietly, before leaving her alone in the dark hospital wing. His heart ripping into pieces by her rejection of him.  
  
"I should have known better," He whispered aloud to himself, as he exited the room.  
  
"Remus, my darling love," Hermione begged desperately, seeing him standing over her bed now as she awakened later that night. "Please, stay with me. Please?"  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't want me near you right now," He whispered with great sadness in his voice. "I .. I hurt you, very much so."  
  
"I only hurt when I'm not with you."  
  
"I'm dangerous, Hermione," Remus snapped. "I forgot to take a very important potion and could have killed you as a result. Besides, I heard what you said to Snape before. You're afraid of me now, aren't you?"  
  
[i]You heard that?[/i] She thought. [i]Did you see what he did? What we did together?[/i]  
  
"I'm afraid of the werewolf, not the man," Hermione said. "I love the man standing at my bed right now. More than anything in the world."  
  
"But you allowed Snape to kiss you." He said.  
  
His tone was dark but sad. She could feel the heartbreak coming from his heart without even touching him.  
  
"I was caught by suprise, Remus," Hermione defended herself. "I was upset and he was comforting me. It meant nothing."  
  
"But it clearly meant something to him. He loves you, Hermione. I never thought Snape could love but he has that with you. He's loved you since you first returned to the School."  
  
"So have you." She said.  
  
"Be with him, Hermione. He'll never hurt you like I did."  
  
"I don't want him. Remus, you know that I love you."  
  
"YOU LOVE A BEAST WHO RAPES YOU?" Remus shouted abruptly at her. "I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"Remus, please, you're hurting my arms," sobbed Hermione.  
  
Remus let her go and backed away from the bed. "Even when I say I'm sorry I hurt you. See what I am, now, my love?"  
  
With that, he left her. It would be years before she'd ever see him again.  
_


End file.
